Kingpin - Drugs Undercover
by HereComeThisBoi
Summary: Nick Wilde had never gone undercover before. This was his first time. It also happens that it's him trying to take down the largest underground drug ring in Zootopia. And he has a partner, but it's not Judy. A new fox on the police force is paired up with Nick. And they're gonna fuck shit up. Rated T for: Minor violence and swearing


Chapter One - Nick - Undercover Canine

There were two sides to Zootopia. The difference was like black and white, and Nick had experienced both. There was the side the politicians wanted you to see, full of towering skyscrapers and rich celebrities living the high life. Fancy cars and expensive clothing in the big city. However, there was also the hidden side, the one that he grew up living in. This side was gritty and tough, but he liked it a hell of a lot better. After all, he had only moved out of it this past year, moving in with Judy to be closer to the station. This new way of life was unfamiliar to him. Back in the poor areas, everybody knew everybody, kids could play in the streets, home felt like a _home._ He couldn't help thinking about it often.

"Wilde!" the shouts of Chief Bogo snapped him out of his daydreaming quickly. "Do you need to go back to preschool? Does little officer Wilde need nap time?" There were a couple of chuckles from the other officers. Nick scowled. Now was not the time for a witty comeback or insult. "Sorry chief."

"Whatever, Wilde. I don't care what you say as long as you keep up your record." It was true, he only had to drop a couple of cases in the past year. Bogo was calling out the officer's assignments. Since he was last alphabetically, Nick was usually up last. Since he and Judy were working different cases at the moment, she was already gone by the time his name was called. "Wilde, I have a special case for you. Stay here after I'm done." Nick groaned. That wasn't good. Usually Bogo's 'special cases' involved shit jobs like parking duty or traffic cop. He could tell the other officers in the room were snickering behind his back. They knew what he was going to get the short end of the stick.

Once it was just them two alone, chief started speaking to Nick again. "Wilde, I need you to go undercover." Undercover? After only one year? That was unheard of in the ZPD. Only the most experienced cops got to go undercover. "Why me? I barely have any experience being a cop. What makes you think I can do this?" Bogo sighed. "Wilde, you're the only one here who grew up in the poor areas of town, right?". Nick nodded along. Most of the officers here grew up in wealthy families not sure where this conversation was going. "Since I'm guessing that you know how to fit in those people, I want you to go undercover into a drug ring. Move up the ranks, and find the leader."

Nick was feeling a collection of emotions. "Ok," he said, finally breaking the silence. "Where do I start?" Bogo smirked before giving his answer "There's a catch," Nick sighed "There always is…" he muttered under his breath. "You aren't alone on this case. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He was listening now. "Come on in," Bogo shouted at the door. It slowly opened to reveal another fox.

The fox was not red like Nick, but instead, was pure white. Arctic fox. He was much shorter, which was expected of his species, and was slightly less muscular than Nick.

"This is officer Foxx, and he will be your partner for this mission." Nick was unsure about how to react. "Him?" He asked. "How old even is he?" Nick could tell the young fox was still an adolescent. Foxx and Bogo looked at each other slyly, like they had an inside joke with each other. "Seventeen." Nick laughed. No one else did. "Come on chief, how old is he? No way a seventeen-year-old should be allowed on the police force, let alone a seventeen-year-old of a smaller species!" He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings, but it came out a little harsh, even to him. "Out of everybody you could have chosen, why did you choose him? Is that even legal?" The two looked at each other with… amusement? It was sort of a mix of expressions. "We'll just say he's going to be a great asset to your investigation, Wilde."

-AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the short chapter - working on this during school Also, it's meant to be just an introduction to get the story rolling. The next couple chapters will probably be like this also. Anyways, please check out when I upload the next chapters. See you then!


End file.
